


It Eases Consequence (Enough for a Fall)

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Extremely Dubious Consent, Guilt, Loss of Control, M/M, Mutually Dubious Consent, Persuasion - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Struggle, Rape/Non-con Elements, Veela, Veela Original Percival Graves, veela powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Graves feels awful.  He feels used.  He feels responsible.  He wouldn't have ever needed to use the Allure if Grindelwald hadn't fucking abducted him to begin with, but he stilldidit.  Surely there was some other way he could have fought, something he could have done to stop all this.But now - now he’s trapped.  They both are.





	It Eases Consequence (Enough for a Fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



> Inspired by talk of Veela Graves and Obsessive Grindelwald and tumblr, and then this happened

“You look good in bondage, Director,” Grindelwald says, and Graves feels a spark of relief to see it’s already working.

It's been a long time since Graves has done this.  He's worked hard to keep it a secret, to be responsible and ethical about his abilities, but if there was ever a time to embrace the Veela side of himself it's now.

He’s out of options.  He knows what it means to take away someone’s will - to force desire onto another.  He hates it, he hates that he’s capable of such things, and his chest tightens at what he’s doing.

But he can’t think about that now, or he’s lost.  He hadn’t even seen Grindelwald coming and he finds himself now with no wand, no backup, and no chances.  This is the one thing left that Graves can use, and he doesn’t know how much it will take to sway a wizard such as Grindelwald.  He needs it to work.

Grindelwald’s eyes flick down his body, pupils blown wide as he takes Graves in.  He can't seem to leave him alone.  Graves is certain Grindelwald meant to dump him in this prison and leave him until he was ready to trade secrets for food, but that won't be happening now.

“I'm going to enjoy seeing you break,” Grindelwald murmurs, and he stalks forward to kneel in front of Graves.  He draws his wand, leveling it between Graves’ eyes as a smile pulls at his lips while Graves glares back defiantly.  This will work.  This is going to work.  Graves puts everything he has into focusing the Allure, intent on ensnaring Grindelwald until he can't think, let alone fight.  His life depends on it.

Grindelwald draws a breath - pauses - and reaches out one hand to stroke Graves’ cheek.

Graves sees the moment when his eyes widen at the contact, and the sparks of sensation it sends dancing across his skin.  His wand tip wavers.  “Gorgeous,” he says thickly.

“Gellert.”

“What are you doing to me?”  Grindelwald looks dazed, eyes clouding over, and despite his words he doesn't pull back.  He sounds wondering - awestruck.

“I want to touch you,” Graves says, seizing his chance.  “I want to feel your skin, kiss your neck, trace the lines of your body.  Do you want me to do that?”  The words feel foreign on his tongue, absurd in this situation, but he knows what he needs to do.

“God, yes.”

“Unchain me.  Let me touch you.”

Grindelwald hastens to obey, the chains holding Graves clattering to the ground with a quick motion of his wand.  Graves surges forward, not giving Grindelwald a moment to realize what he's done.  He draws Grindelwald in against him, one hand cradling the back of his neck and the other on his waist.  Grindelwald leans against his shoulder, breathing in his pheromones and letting his eyes fall closed.

Graves gently untucks Grindelwald’s shirt, sliding a hand beneath it to caress his bare skin at the same time he presses a soft kiss to his jaw.  Grindelwald moans, shivering, rendered helpless by pleasure.

“You could be with me always if you just do as I say,” Graves whispers, breath brushing Grindelwald’s cheek.  “Would you like that?”

Grindelwald nods, and Graves rubs circles at the base of his spine in reward.  It sends another wave of shivers through his body.

“Come home with me.  Come stay by my side.”

At home, he has options.  He has support.  He can get a signal to MACUSA and have an army of aurors in the room within five minutes, and then this nightmare can be over.

Grindelwald is nodding along, pressing himself closer, and it’s easier than Graves thought.  Maybe this will be enough.

“You and me, always,” he mumbles.

“That’s right.”  Graves strokes his hair, trying to keep his hand steady.

“No one else.  No one to take you from me.”

Grindelwald looks up at him then, hazy and unfocused.

“Promise me, Percival.  You won’t go back to MACUSA.”

Graves swallows.  “Of course not,” he says firmly.  “We’ll be together.”

Grindelwald searches his face, pupils blown wide, burning need written into his expression.  And all at once Graves sees his expression shift into something hot, no more lucid but _determined._

“No,” he growls.  “I won't share you with them.  I won't share you, _ever.”_

Graves has a brief moment, in the seconds before Grindelwald is on him, pinning him, _keeping_ him, when he realizes he did his work too well

“Gellert,” Graves manages, the breath knocked out of him.  He reaches up to cup Grindelwald’s cheek and ends up gripping the back of his neck, struggling to regain control.  “It’s all right, I’m here.  I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“Mine,” Grindelwald pants.   _“Mine.”_

“Yours,” Graves agrees.  “That’s right, just -”  Graves grasps desperately for how to stop this madness.  He can’t stop focusing the Allure now, for he has no doubt it would be worse for him were Grindelwald to come back to himself.  

But at the same time, Grindelwald is obsessive - dangerously so.  He’d had no idea how Grindelwald would respond to the Allure.  He’d done too much.  Graves doesn't know what to do but keep Grindelwald happy.  He doesn't have his wand and he's under no illusions about how powerful Grindelwald is, even in this state; he could take him prisoner again in an instant if he so chose.

“Let me show you,” he tries.  “Let me show you how much I need you with me.”

That gets Grindelwald’s attention.  He stills, looking down at Graves, and a little of the intensity fades from his expression.

“Show me?” he asks, breath hitching with anticipation.

Graves reaches up to run his fingers through Grindelwald’s hair, and he lets out a breath when he leans into the touch and lets his eyes fall closed again.

“That's right,” Grave says carefully.  “I want to show you Gellert, and you’re going to let me.”

Graves feels awful.  He feels used.  He feels responsible.  He wouldn't have ever needed to use the Allure if Grindelwald hadn't fucking abducted him to begin with, but he still _did_ it.  Surely there was some other way he could have fought, something he could have done to stop all this.

But now - now he’s trapped.  They both are.

He reaches out to caress Grindelwald’s skin, drawing shivers out of him and watching as he melts, lost to the pleasure Graves is clouding his mind with.  He presses against Graves, gentler now that he doesn’t think Graves is leaving him but still desperate for contact.  Graves strokes his spine, his hips, his shoulders, cupping his cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

Grindelwald makes a soft sound, nosing in and nuzzling against Graves, body loose and relaxed again.  He tilts his head, searching, and then his lips brush against Graves’.

After a moment Graves kisses back, and Grindelwald moans as though Graves' lips are the sweetest thing in the world.

It feels like forever before Grindelwald pulls back, gasping for breath.

"Do you want to fuck me?" he asks, gazing into Graves' eyes.

"I -" _No.  God no._  How did this happen?  How did this get so wildly out of control?  "I just want you to feel good.  I want to touch you, don't you like that?"

Grindelwald is flushed with arousal, eyes cloudy.  "So much.  I need you Percival, I want to feel you inside.   _Please_ fuck me, you'll love it, I'll make you feel so good..."

“G-Gellert,” Graves says tripping over calling him such a familiar name.  “I’ll… I’ll care for you no matter what.  You don’t have to do that, no.”

 _“Yes.”_  Grindelwald is working on the buttons of his shirt, and before Graves can think how to stop him he's half naked, pressed in so close against him.  “Don’t you want me, darling?  Think how good it would feel on your cock, how good I could make you feel.”  Grindelwald’s hands are wandering, seeking out the sensitive, tender spots that make Graves clench his jaw to keep from gasping as he feels himself begin to harden.

Grindelwald notices and he grins, hand trailing down to cup Graves through his pants, eyes blown wide.  “You do want me.”

Graves shakes his head _no,_ and Grindelwald’s expression sharpens.

“You want me to prove how much I love you?  I will.  I _need_ you Percival.  Don’t you love me?  I know you do.  If you love me, God, please fuck me.”

The words pierce like a knife through Graves’ chest.  He never wanted any of this.  Not any of it at all.

Grindelwald won’t stop, dedicating himself to worshipping Graves’ body, and he can only hold out for so long.  Grindelwald’s hands find his hips, fingers tracing and caressing the subtle ridge, and Graves moans.

Grindelwald’s gaze darts up at the sound, his expression awestruck.  In an instant Grindelwald’s lips and tongue are pressed to his bulge.

Graves cries out, panting, overwhelmed by the heat and the pressure as Grindelwald mouths him through his pants, licking and sucking and _biting_ just so.  He falls back against the wall, overwhelmed.  He wants to cry.  He wants to come.

"I'll do anything you want," Grindelwald gasps.  "Anything, _anything,_ just please fuck me."

With effort, Graves looks down at him.  "Anything?" he asks.

Grindelwald nods, looking feverish.

His stomach tightens, an awful mix of guilt and shame filling him for what he's about to do and how he's about to be used.

He doesn't know if Grindelwald will keep his promise.  He doesn't know if it will be enough.  But he has to try.

"Turn around," he says quietly, and Grindelwald does.

Graves is fully hard by the time Grindelwald is naked on the ground, holding himself open for Graves’ cock.  He doesn’t want to admit it or even think it, but the sight of Grindelwald before him like this _does_ something to him.  Seeing a man so powerful, so feared, brought so low.

He hates himself for it.

Grindelwald’s cheek is pressed to the floor, his ass in the air, and Graves reaches out to lay a hand on all that bare skin.

The moment he makes contact Grindelwald whines, pressing his ass back into Graves’ hand.  He's so desperate, so needy, and Graves can't imagine anything good coming of this.

“Please,” Grindelwald gasps, and Graves obliges.  Graves strokes him, starting with a light caress and then deepening the pressure, massaging him, working closer and closer to that little pink hole, and Grindelwald’s eyes roll back.

“Yes, touch me, touch me, God…”

Graves takes a deep breath, whispers a spell, and when he next touches Grindelwald’s ass his fingers are dripping with slick.

“Ah, oh, God -”

Graves guides Grindelwald’s hands to the floor, spreading his ass himself to touch that eager little hole.  It flutters when he rubs the rim, massaging around the opening in deep circles, and the muscle yields for him.  Grindelwald is so soft, and Graves finds his breath coming quickly.

“You're going to open right up for me, aren't you?” he murmurs.

Grindelwald nods, head pillowed on his arms, mouth half open and eyes closed.

“In,” he begs, “in…”

Graves marvels at it for a moment - Gellert Grindelwald, here, begging to be filled.  It's intoxicating.

He slips his thumb inside, pressing deep, all the way up to the knuckle.  It's easy, so warm and tight and soft, squeezing around him, welcoming him inside, and Graves can't help imagining what it would feel like on his cock.

“Fuck,” he breathes, and Grindelwald whines in response.

Graves fingers him open slowly at first, slicking him up deep and thorough.  He watches entranced as his fingers disappear inside his wet hole with the most obscene sounds.  Grindelwald mewls with it, and when he starts fucking himself back onto Graves’ hand he knows it’s time.

He takes his hand from Grindelwald’s ass to free himself from his pants, and Grindelwald sobs at the loss of contact, squirming, writhing, so _desperate._  Graves is too warm, his cock aching for the naked man in front of him, and he can’t decide anymore if he wishes he could stop doing this or stop doubting it.

He grabs Grindelwald by the hips, pulling him backwards, and there’s no time to doubt now.  Grindelwald keeps up a steady litany of _“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,”_ Graves’ arousal is pooling low and hot in his stomach, and with one hand he lines himself up with Grindelwald’s hole.

When the head of his cock presses against his hole Grindelwald’s moan is high and needy, completely unreserved, and it makes Graves’ cock twitch.  He rubs it against the rim, teasing the both of them, moaning himself at how good it feels, breath hitching in anticipation of how much better it’s about to get.

“Tell me what you want,” he says, a ragged edge to his voice.

“You.  Inside me.  Please, _fuck me.”_

Graves holds himself back a moment more, keeping them both balanced just _there._ He pulls deep breaths of air into his lungs.

At long last, he presses his hips forward.

Graves pushes into that wet heat, slow but unrelenting.  His fingertips dig into Grindelwald’s hips, unsure if it’s to keep him still or just to provide himself an anchor.  Grindelwald’s hole contracts around him, the pressure perfect, and by the time he bottoms out Graves is panting.  Grindelwald is so pliant beneath him, pressing his ass back against Graves and taking it all, asking for _more._

_“Fuck me, fuck me….”_

And Graves does.  He pulls his hips back and thrusts, hard, feeling Grindelwald shake beneath him, feeling him tremble.  Graves rolls his hips and thrusts again, again, setting a deep rhythm which has Grindelwald sobbing.

Graves lets the pleasure wash through him, lets himself get lost in Grindelwald’s noises - those _noises,_ God.  Graves almost can’t believe he’s responsible for something so unrestrainedly gorgeous.  He thrusts harder, wanting more, and Grindelwald wails.

“You - _Mmm_ \- you like it?” he manages, breathless.  It’s obvious he does, it couldn’t be more clear, but he wants to hear Grindelwald say it.

“So good, so - so fucking good, oh god, oh _fuck,_ oh god - _ah - ah -”_

Grindelwald’s face is slack, his words falling off into incoherence as Graves fucks him hard.  He isn't gentle, slamming his hips forward, dragging Grindelwald back onto his cock, satisfying a need he didn't know he had.

Grindelwald’s whole body spasms when Graves’ cock hits him just right.  It's glorious, and Graves does it again, again, until Grindelwald is twitching beneath him, unable to control his body in the face of such pleasure.

_“Fu…uh, uh, oh…f-fuck me…uh…”_

Grindelwald repeats the words as though they're a prayer, as though he's begging for life itself.

It goes straight to Graves’ cock.  Grindelwald’s hole flutters around him, squeezing his length as though trying to pull it deeper inside, and Graves tips his head back and moans.  It’s too much, too good, the pleasure overwhelming.

Grindelwald quivers - mewls - and then his hole is contracting around Graves’ length as he comes, brought over the edge by being thoroughly fucked - by feeling Graves’ cock buried in his ass, pressing against his insides just right.

Graves’ thrusts stutter to a stop as the pleasure crests through him, almost by surprise.  He rolls his hips forward to get just that much deeper, and Grindelwald’s whole body rolls with it.

“Filling you,” Graves gasps.  He can feel his cock pulsing, throbbing with pleasure as he comes, filling Grindelwald’s belly with his release.  The shocks of pleasure rush up his spine, washing away everything but the needy body offered to him and the sweet hole gripping his cock.

Graves sinks down beside Grindelwald, exhausted, his body buzzing pleasantly.  Guilt starts to creep back in as he comes down from it, but he can’t address is now.  He’s sated, but he isn’t free.  Not yet.

He turns his head to see Grindelwald watching him with a look of awe, a sheen of sweat coating his fucked out body.  He looks nothing like MACUSA’s most wanted.

"God, you're perfect.  How are you so perfect?"  Grindelwald shakes his head in wonder, eyes hazy.  With one trembling hand he reaches back between his thighs and presses his fingers to his hole, feeling where Graves’ come is beginning to leak from him and chasing it back inside.  He brings his fingers back to his mouth and licks the come from them, eyes falling shut.  “So lucky to find you,” he mutters.  “Never let you go.”

Graves swallows.  The pleasure has faded, leaving him cold.  He sits up slowly, casting his eyes around the room.  He has to escape now, he has to find a way, or this will all have been for nothing.  Grindelwald had promised him _anything_ in exchange for being fucked, but Graves still hesitates to push it too far.

Carefully he reaches out to caress Grindelwald’s cheek, noting with some relief the shiver of pleasure it pulls from him.

“Wait here for me,” he murmurs.  “I’ll come right back to you.”  With an army of aurors, but of course Grindelwald doesn’t need to know that.

“What?”  Grindelwald opens his eyes, bringing his own hand up to cover Graves’.

“I need to get my things, that’s all,” Graves tries.  He sees the doubt in Grindelwald’s eyes.  “You promised me.  Remember?  You promised you’d do anything, and right now I need you to wait.  I’ll come right back.”

“No,” Grindelwald says, eyes darkening.  His grip on Graves’ hand tightens.  “Someone else could find you.”

“I’ll be alone.”  Graves tries not to let his desperation show, but his confidence is waning.  He can’t reason with Grindelwald, he can’t talk his way out of this, and he glances around for something he can use.

His eyes fall on Grindelwald’s wand, lying on the floor to his left, forgotten.

His gaze snaps back to Grindelwald, and he sees the dawning suspicion in his eyes.

“You were going to leave,” he says slowly.  “You were going to leave _me.”_

“No -”

 _“You were.”_ The words are like ice.  “I’ll take you somewhere they can’t find you.  Somewhere safe, just us, somewhere you’ll _never leave._  You’ll see Percival, I won’t lose you, ever.”

Graves tries to pull his hand back but Grindelwald seizes his wrist, his grip like iron.  Graves shoves hard against him and lunges for the wand, feeling Grindelwald trying to drag him back a moment later.  He struggles, hard, fingertips brushing the wooden handle -

It’s snached from his grasp in an instant, and his freedom with it.

He turns around, slowly, to see Grindelwald level his wand at his chest.

“You promised, Gellert.  You said _anything.”_

“I lied,” Grindelwald growls, and they’re the last words Graves hears before everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
